Yu-Gi-Oh! XD Chapter-004
"Gangster, Star Reborn" is the fourth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! XD. It is released in July 24, 2012. Plot Three people have been seen messing around near card shops stealing some rare cards. Countless amount of police events have been occuring daily. After hearing the news, Karson wants to go investigating this mystery. Yuya, Karson, and Jannice went to go to the card shop that still hasn't been robbed. At the a card shop called "Card Battle King", Yuya heard some noises and after Karson heard it, he went to find out what is going on. Yuya and Jannice went and followed. The three found found robbers collecting rare cards, and the robbers turned. The robbers name are Leo, Orion, and Corvus. Karson confronted them and challenged them to a Duel saying if he wins, the robbers must stop stealing cards. If Karson loses, he will give them all his rarest cards and won't tell anyone what happened. They accepted but ganged up on him. Yuya then steps up and also challenged them. Yuya and Karson were still at a disadvantage, but then Tai came and joined Yuya as he was mad at the burgalers for stealing his "Atlantic Sea Dragonic" card. It is a 3 vs. 3 Duel. Duel Last Chapter........... All duelists have 4000 Life Points. Turn 1 Leo: He summons "Star Morpher"(1300/0) and ends his turn. Turn 2 Karson: He summons "Battle-Quip Mace"(1200/1000). He then activates the Equip Spell "Magnet Charge" raising Mace by 500 ATK(1200->1700). He ends his turn. Turn 3 Orion: He summons "Synchron Sharp Star"(0/0). He tunes Level 4 Star Morpher and Level 2 Synchron Sharp Star to Synchro Summon "Omega Star Blade"(2800/1500). He must discard 2 card every one of his End Phase as long as a "Star" monster is face-up on the field. He ends his turn and discards two cards. Turn 4 Tai: He summons "Twin Atlantic Sea"(1000/1000) and pays 500 Life Points to summon another one from his Deck. Tai:(4000->3500). He then activates "Atlantic Sea Shark"(1800/1300) effect from the hand. He can Special Summon it, but Shark is destroyed during the End Phase and cannot attack this turn. He overlays his 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Atlantic Sea Neptune"(3000/2500). He sets 1 card face-down and ends his turn. Turn 5 Corvus: He sets 2 cards face-down and ends his turn. Turn 6 Yuya: He summons "Light Knight Pawn"(200/100) and uses its effect to tribute it and summons 2 extra "Light Knight Pawn". He overlays his 2 Pawns to Xyz Summon "Light Knight Shield" in Defense Position(0/100). He ends his turn. Turn 7 Leo: He summons "Meditation Star"(0/0). He activates Corvus's Trap Card "Beyond the Stars" allowing him to tribute "Omega Star Blade" to Special Summon "Galaxy Star Blade"(3000/2000). He activates Meditation's effect which allows Galaxy to attack all monsters on the field by paying half his Life Points. Leo:(4000->2000). He attacks Yuya's "Light Kight Shield" and activates Galaxy's effect that allows it to deal piercing damage. Yuya activates Shield's effect which prevents it from being destroyed by detaching one unit. Yuya:(4000->1100). He then attacks Karson's "Battle-Quip Mace" and destroys it. Karson:(4000->2700). He sets one card face-down and ends his turn. Duel Continues next chapter............... Category:Chapters